


Nothing Better

by caramelle kisses (carmelle)



Category: Lego Elves: Secrets of Elvendale
Genre: Drabble, F/F, First Kiss, HOW DO I TAG THIS SHIT THERES NOTHING TO GO OFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 01:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11956536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carmelle/pseuds/caramelle%20kisses
Summary: Naida and Azari's first kiss.[ 'Cause everytime we touch I get this feeling and everytime we kiss I swear I can fly ]





	Nothing Better

**Author's Note:**

> IM SCREAMING, I'm in too deep already. I love them sm  
> My elf blog is @nai-da go hit follow if you like this and I also crossposted it there.  
> Enjoy y'all <3

The first time their lips touched, Naida felt it in her chest, a flapping of a dragons' wings, but still just as gentle as the calming motion of a mermaid's tail as she swam. Naida was sixteen, in elf years. And Azari had just moved out of her parent's home. They sat under the moonlight on Farran's balcony. Azaida had been spending the last couple nights at Farran's and Naida had come over planning to invite her to stay at her's for a while. 

He'd already been asleep by the time Naida came by, but Azari was up, staring intently as water boiled in a tea kettle on the stove. They talked a few moments, just making small talk. Naida had finished building her boat, with Aira's help, only a few weeks ago and she gushed for a moment, only stopping once she noticed how quiet Azari was being. She silenced in a moment, gaze flicking to her hands where she knotted her fingers together and clearing her throat. When she was brave enough, she looked up at Azari who had a smile on her face and a dazed look in her eyes. Naida fought down a blush, awkwardly shuffling closer to where Azari had been standing because she knew the water was about to boil and she wanted to spare them both the jump when it whistled. 

Naida opened Farran's cabinets, in search of some elgorian flowers to steep since it was Azari's favorite and she was sure Farran had just bought some. She looked over and Azari's hands were held above hear head as she tied her hair up in a bun with a strand of ribbon and some determination given how much hard she had to wrap. Azari' hair was gorgeous, framing her jawline was a lock of hair that hadn't made it into the updo and curled against the red mark on her cheekbone. Azari giggled a moment, side-stepping Naida who was still out of it, and grabbing a few cups and the flowers Naida had been looking for. It took a moment but eventually they were situated on Farran's wicker chairs that sat looking out at the trees. The forest was alight, dragonflies and fairies casting shadows that dance to avoid the colors. 

In all honesty, it seemed to come out of nowhere, as Naida mumbled a moment to get rid of the silence that hung over them, talking about what thing Emily had brought from Earth or whatever she could hardly remember, Azari rushed forward, taking Naida's face in her hands, kneeling in front of her chair, and placing a surprisingly gentle kiss upon her lips given how quickly she'd moved into action. 

It took Naida's mind a moment to catch up with her body before she was reciprocating, pulling Azari closer in a desperate motion, fingers grabbing at her shoulders.

It was slow and needy and it wasn't something Naida knew she needed until they stopped and she could hardly stand it, closing the distance once again.  
Naida had imagined kissing Azari before, sure. But kissing Azari had never been this calm and perfect feeling in her head.  
Her train of thought went to a sudden stop when Azari backed up, seeming to be scared, more shy than Naida would ever even expect her capable of. 

And she breathed out in a huff, "I love you." And Naida just about screamed. How could she love her? No not love her, be in love with her? "Let's run away together, just like you said. On your boat, just the two of us and nothing else." She sounded so desperate like Naida had felt just a few moments ago.

"What- what about-?" Their friends. Their family. Their lives here?

"It would just be a month or two, just to get away from everyone for a bit."

She couldn't imagine anything that sounded better. And she smiled brightly, "Okay."


End file.
